


Rose Tyler and The Angel of the Lord.

by afterallthistennant



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Rose Tyler - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterallthistennant/pseuds/afterallthistennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While trapped in her alternate universe Rose meets a mysterious angel, Castiel, who is hiding from angels in her universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Tyler and The Angel of the Lord.

                 Rose thought about the Doctor every day, and missed him no matter what. The thought of him being unreachable to her made her sick. She awoke from nightmares and strange dreams covered in sweat on most nights and she felt guilty when she did sleep through the night. Not only did she miss him, but she missed the TARDIS and the adventures they had. Life seemed boring and pointless now.  She was trapped in the Alternate Dimension where she couldn’t be with him, and it tore her apart. She had been lucky, if that’s what you’d call it, to see him one more time, but he wasn’t really there, and he’d been pulled away all too quickly…

 

                Castiel was sick of running, he wanted to give up and return to Dean. But Dean wouldn’t have him. Dean was still angry with him and Dean had every right to be. He has trusted him to be there when he needed it, and Castiel had failed him. It seemed like Castiel was failing a lot of people these days. But really he was just trying to protect Dean. He couldn’t bring the angel tablet, and subsequently, Naomi, and her hoard to the only safe haven the Winchester’s knew these days. He wanted to hide out with the brothers, to be able to pull Dean into his arms and promise he could protect him. But what was the point in making a promise that you were unsure you could keep. Castiel would not put Dean in harm’s way. Nor would he ruin the one home the boy’s had been able to find in the recent years. But now because of Castiel avoiding Dean and their home, Dean was hurt and angry with him, Sam had tried to be forgiving, but it must be hard when nothing is constant or honest in your life to forgive someone who wasn’t there when you needed them. Castiel had to keep running to keep Dean safe but the more he ran, the farther away he went from Dean. Finally Castiel ran out of chain restaurants to hide out in, and came across a new idea. He wasn’t sure if it would work, but being an angel of the lord had it’s  advantages when it came to travel. He believed he could disappear for a while into alternate universe, because there are an infinite number of alternate universes all existing at one in time, he could hide there without being detected. He had to choose a place where he wouldn’t run into the Winchesters, or any similar version of the brothers, so he decided to travel to an alternate universe in London. It would drain him to get to this alternate universe but he figured he would be safe enough there to afford to rest for a few days. The plan would be perfect if he could at least bring the Winchesters with him. He would do anything for Sam and Dean. But to be apart from Dean, and for Dean to believe that Castiel is selfish and neglectful, was too much for Castiel…


End file.
